Twilight
by thetwilitprincesses
Summary: The four elusive little women poes Joelle, Meg, Beth, and Amy had returned to Hyrule to revive Gannondorf after Link, Zelda, and Midna had taken him down.  Link & Midna and Zelda & Link and now... ZANT AND MIDNA! You gotta read it to find out!
1. Gannon's Return

_**Chapter One: Gannon's Return**_

_This is kind of what you would call a mix between Ocarina of Time and Twilight Princess._ _Read and review!_

Several kargoroks flew above Hyrule Field where Gannondorf had fallen earlier that day as the setting sun cast an eerie shadow across the now peaceful kingdom. Link and Zelda had returned to the castle earlier that evening, leaving Gannon's dead body protruding out of the ground in the Province of Eldin, the Master Sword glinting off light as a few of the scavenging birds flew in close, hoping to catch a bite of the seemingly lifeless corpse of Gannon. Then as soon as the sun set, two of the birds fell to the ground, dead. Then another seemingly posessed, slammed into the ground repeatedly. The last one flew off in fright as four poes appeared around the dark lords body. The four little women poes, Joelle, Beth, Amy, and Meg all held out there lanterns as if inspecting the damage."Ah, the lord Gannon... once more defeated..." Meg sighed, holding up her green lantern.  
"Come now, he's not dead yet. We just need to remove this sword."Amy nodded. All of the others nodded as well and the all held up there lanterns as Beth pulled on the sword to banish evil and then reeled back in pain.  
"Its to hot to touch!" She squealed.  
"Oh course it is, you idiot!" Meg spat, whacking meg with her lantern. "We must mask the swords power. Joelle, Amy, Meg, use tour lantern light together. We must seal away its power to seal away evil."Beth sniffed as they all began to chant lightly, the sword slowly began to withdraw, its light slowly draining as it now floated in the air. Amy blinked and whispered. "D-did it work?"  
As if to answer, Ganon groaned and stood up. "Where is he?!"  
"Lord Ganon! Please, you're still in a weak position." Meg, the leader, advised. Ganondorf wheeled around in surprise as he first noticed the ghosts.  
"Ah... the poe sisters..."  
"Yes m'lord!" Beth nodded. "We brought you back."  
"I thought that _boy _had slain you as well." Ganondorf blinked when he saw his large stomach wound gush blood, but the wound was closing.  
"Master... how- what happened?" Joelle asked in concern.  
"The so- called hero and his petty princess."  
"Zelda?" Amy guessed.  
"No. The Twilight Princess." Ganon sneered. All the poe sisters stared in surprise. Twilight.. Princess?  
"Who's that?" Joelle asked, then was swatted by Gannon.  
Ganondorf rose above the cowering poes. "The object of my revenge."

* * *

_Short Chapter, I know. Well... tell me what you think. I'll update soon. _


	2. Unexpected Turn for the Worst

**Enexpected Turn For the Worst**

_Yes! Chapter 2! Read and review!_

Link paced around his small hut in Ordon, Ilia waiting impatiently outside. "Hurry up, Link! Keeping Epona in the sun this long waiting for you isn't healthy! It's not everyday that Ordanians like you and I get to visit the princess of Hyrule." "Actually Ilia, Zelda has requested an audience with me almost twice a week, but I'm usually out as you say, on stupid little quests, so I can't go most of the time." Link sighed as he jumped down to meet her. "Are you sure Bo is okay with you leaving after being gone so long?"  
"Link, I'm fine. Are you sure that Colin wont be too angry with you?" Ilia smirked as they walked towards the Ordon wood.  
"Nah, he has his new little sister to worry about. So we're ready?" Link asked as they mounted Epona.  
"Yes, for the fifth time." Ilia rolled her eyes. "Gosh... I've never been to Hyrule."  
"Well, I heard they rebuilt the blasted areas of the castle, so we should be able to stay for a few days."  
"Great. Thank the goddesses that the Twilight and everything out of it is gone." Ilia smiled lightly as they crossed the bridge. Link winced.  
"Midna..." Link trailed off as they sped through Faron.  
"What Link?" Ilia blinked.  
"Huh? Oh... never mind." Link smiled back. He knew he would never see Midna again, so he just had to live on. "Hey, we're in Hyrule field now. Time flies... We'll get to the castle by noon."  
"Okay Link! Oh, I'm just so excited! Being honored guests of the princess of Hyrule!"  
"Hey..." Link trailed off as he stared off into the distance. That was the place where Gannon fell... "Ilia, lets take a pit stop to Eldin. I need to check something."  
"Alright, but we can't be late! I'm sure they still want there sword you never delivered."  
Link nodded and wheeled Epona east towards the Kakariko Village where the battle was held. Was Gannon still there? The gorons said they'd remove the body soon, but you'd never know.  
It wasn't there.  
"I guess that Darbus and the other gorons got here already." Link blinked as he helped Ilia down from Epona. But then he saw the dead kargoroks on the ground.  
"Link-goro!"  
Link and Ilia wheeled around and came face to face with Gor Coron, Darbus, and Gor Liggs. "What are you doing here? Its been to long!"  
"Oh, Darbus. Nice seeing you! Ilia, these are a few of the gorons who helped me defeat Fyrus. You already clean up here I see." Link nodded.  
The gorons blinked in surprise. Gor Liggs walked up to Link and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Bruddah, we came here to do that right now. Where is he?"  
"What?! He's not here?" Darbus roared.  
"Link... what's going on?" Ilia asked hesitantly.  
"I'm not sure Ilia. Gor Coron, do you thiunk these kargoroks have anything to do with this?" Link asked, as he kicked one of the birds.  
"Mwee hee hee! The dark lord has risen again young hero and now there is nothing you can do!" An eerie voice laughed as a purple flame appeared before them, then Meg. "And this time you wont have your precious Master Sword. My sisters and I have destroyed it!"  
"Yes. Water, Fire, Sky, and Twilight." Amy smirked.  
"Is where all of its pieces are found." Joelle giggled.  
"Along with us!" Beth finished.  
"Wha-?!" Ilia gasped.  
"_If_ you slay us _again _and reclaim your sword the dark lord will fall once more. But us poes _cannot_ die!" They all laughed and dissapeared as soon as Darbus lunged.

"Gannondorf... came back? He just died!!" Link shouted in anger. Why did this always happen to him?

"Link-goro, you must tell the princess." Gor Coron instructed.

"Link, what's going on?!" Ilia grabbed his arm. "What's happening?"

"No time for explainations lass." Darbus said seriously.

Yes, you're right. Brudda, we'll tell Malo and Renaldo about the whole 'fire' thing. I'm sure that it has to do with Death Mountain. The important thing is that you reclaim the master sword. Link."  
"Eh?"  
"You must go to Hyrule Castle before it's to late!"

_Sorry if this is hard to follow, but all will be put into light soon! Also, if its to hard to follow, the little women poes broke the Master Sword into 4 pieces and Link has to reclaim them. And also, Midna will be starring in this fic! And more sharacters from Ocaraina of Time. _


	3. Triforce Weakening

_I'm so sorry I hadn't posted in a while! I couldn't think of anything for this installment. Well... please review!_

"L-lord Gannon… How do you plan to go to the Twilight?" Meg stuttered as they stood in front of the former mirror of Twilight Mirror.

"Excuse me?" Gannon blinked at the poe. Meg went to the Gerudo Desert with Gannondorf to accompany him to the Twili somehow, Joelle went to the fiery depths Death Mountain, Beth went to Zora's Domain, and timid Amy went to the Sacred Grove, all of them taking a fragment of the Master Sword and its masked power with them.

"Well m'lord, the so- called Twilight Princess as you said, broke the Mirror of Twilight." Meg stared at her non existant feet as she hovered a few feet above the bitter desert ground.

"I AM the king of the now extinct gerudos, my dear poe, and one of the chosen wielders of the triforce. Chosen by the goddesses themselves! The very ones that brought the Mirror into the world."Gannon laughed, as if his answer really an answer.

"B-but…"

'Silence!! I will not hear such petty words from a poe." He hissed back as he approahed the mirror's pedastal and raised his fist to the clear sky, the triforce of power glowing dimly. "Goddesses! Beseech me! Bestow upon me the power to return to the sacred realm of the Twili!!"

For a moment, nothing happened. "Lord Gannon…?"

He made no reply to the elder poe sister as he raised his fist higher in frustration. "Goddesses!! As the weilder of the triforce of power, I demand that I go to the Palace of Twilight! Take the power of the Triforce of Wisdom and Courage!"

At that, the violet poe gasped in pure shock as a black and gold portal, similar to the black and blue portals around Hyrule appeared above them.

"Good…" Gannon smirked to himself as he aproached the stair of dark light towards the new swirling portal. "Well? You are coming, aren't you?"

"Y-yes m'lord!" Meg nodded as she followed him.

"Heh heh. Yes. It's time I payed a visit to the "princess" Midna."

"Ough." Link groaned as he fell to the floor of Hyrule castle.

"Link!!" Ilia screamed as Zelda had a more then similar reaction. "Are you alright?!"

"Y-yeah. Zelda! Gannondorf has returned!" Link cried out as he used his Ordon sword to pick himself up as he helped Zelda up as well.

"I- I didn't expect you here so soon. What just happened?" Zelda blinked as she sat on the re-built throne. "And greetings to you too, Ilia of Ordon."

"Y-yes! Greetings your majesty! What happened to you two?" Ilia bowed akwardly as she caught up with Link who was holding up his fist as Zelda did the same. "Wha-?"

"The triforce is weakening." Zelda said with certainty. "Gannon has returned and is somehow taking our power."

"A-are you okay?? Link, whats happeneing?" Ilia asked again.

"Yes Ilia, we'll be fine. Here, why don't you go check on Epona?" Link said reassuringly. "I need to talk to Zelda alone."

_Alone? With the Princess of Hyrule?? _Ilia thought to herself and nodded and left, but not without sending a poisenous look to Link who had already turned away.

"What are we going to do without Midna?" Zelda asked him immediately.

"I don't know." Link said sadly, staring at his triforce, its glow slowly dimming as they stared out the nearest palace window. "I don't know…"

"Ah. The Palace of Twilight." Gannon grinned evily as he pixelated into the dark clouds of Twilight, several Twili onlookers stared with there blank gazes as the poe and Gannon arrogently went to the Twilight Tower.

"M'lord, you said that the girl is skilled in the magic of the Twili… What if she stands up too you?" Meg asked, less uncomfortable.

"Why, accept her challenge." Gannon smiled as they entered the throne room, Midna, in her Twilight humanoid form, just realizing who had walked in.

"Gannondorf?! How did you??" Midna hissed, a ball of red twili magic glowing in her hands.

"Midna, now I have the power to destroy this world that you 'rule.' I don't think you should try anything… impulsive." Gannondorf narrowed his eyes, Meg backing out of the confrontation.

"What are you doing in the Twilight? The goddesses took the Mirror away from Hyrule, and I would know. I destroyed it myself." Midna growled, but then was cut short when her grabbed her neck, choking her.

"Midna, I have the triforce of power. I can control all powers. Even the divine power of the goddesses is at my command. Your precious hero of time and that petty princess will soon sucumb to my power. All of Hyrule will fall to its knees, starting with the Twilight." Gannon smirked, then hurled her against a wall.

"Wha- how-?" Midna coughed, gasping for air.

"I'm taking over."

_Yay! A slightly long chapter! I'll post again soon, I promise. ;D So... please review!_


	4. Fairies, engagements, and jealousy

"Huh?" The small ball of light thought to herself when she saw a figure in a green tunic ride by on Epona with Princess Zelda riding alongside on a different horse towards the sacred grove as she hid in a tree. "…Link?" Navi exclaimed in surprise.

* * *

"Zelda, are you sure that you're okay to ride?" Link asked in pure concern. Zelda had decided the night before that she would go to with Link to the four places that the poes had instructed, also saying that Ilia was to stay at the castle, which she strongly disagreed to, until further notice.

"Yes Link I'm fine. It's just that the Triforce of Power is taking more energy from me than yours is all." Zelda gulped as they approached the area of Faron where they would usually glide to the sacred grove or use Midna.

"Okay then… But we'll have to leave the horses here." Link nodded as he helped the Hylian Princess down.

"Link. I'm fine. But how are we supposed to get across?" Zelda asked, then was slightly taken back when Link grinned. "What?"

He said nothing as he took out his clawshot and wrapped his arm around Zelda's waist as he shot the clawshot at the nearest ledge, Zelda shouting all the way.

"Aah! What the hell was that for Link?!?!?!" Zelda screamed, loosing her air of composure as they landed after a series of clawshotting.

"Helping you across, m' lady." Link smirked.

"You didn't have to grab my waist." Zelda huffed.

"Well excuse me princess." Link shook his head humorously.

"Hey! Listen!" A small voice cut in between there bickering.

"Huh?" Link blinked and looked up in wonder as the small ball of light that was Navi. "Who or what are you?"

"Its me! Navi!" She bobbed up and down. "Ah! Princess Zelda!"

"Eh?" Zelda gasped. "You're a forest fairy aren't you? From old Kokiri Forest?"

"Yes!" Navi beamed, ignoring Link's curious stares. "…What do you mean old?! I'm not that old. And don't you two remember me? I mean you are the heroes' decendants!"

"Huh?" Link asked.

"I'm Navi!!! The Great Deku Tree sent me to help your great, great, great, great, great, great, great grandfather to stop the very same Ganon you fought!!" The tiny fairy screamed.

"You mean the Hero of Time?" Zelda inquiered.

"Yes." Navi nodded. The two teens stared at the fairy that was familiar to their ancestors. "Well what are you waiting for! We have to go!"

Link did a double take. "'We?'"

"Yes 'we'!!! C'mon! The Twilight Princess is in danger!"

"The Twilight Princess?!" Link and Zelda wheeled around in shock.

"Hey! Come on you two! The Sacred Grove awaits!"

* * *

"Gannon, you son of a bitch! What the hell do you think you're doing in my kingdom?!" Midna shouted yet another countless threat while being magically suspended and chained in the air next to the throne.

"M-miss Midna…" Meg tried shakily, deathly afraid of her.

"Hey you! Don't talk to me! Ganon! Answer me!!"

Ganondorf sighed in annoyance. "Midna…"

"No you don't!! Don't talk all of soft and crap to me!!" She screamed, infuriated.

"Meg, please leave for a moment. I need to talk to our dearest Midna."

"Yes, m'lord." Meg bowed, and left the room.

"Midna, I know that you would do anything for your Twilight realm?" Ganon smirked as he snapped his fingers, her magical binds weakening, lowering her to the floor beside him.

"What are you saying." Midna narrowed her eyes as Ganon walked towards her with that stupid grin on his face.

"You remember Zant, don't you?" The dark lord asked softly. "I could bring him back."

"And why the hell would you bring him back to life?" Midna growled in anger at the thought of him.

"He was a great servant and I did promise him this kingdom. And Zant was a good Twili king." The gerudo smiled evily. "And every king does need a queen."

Midna's eyes widened in shock as if someone had thrown a bucket of ice upon her. "No! You bastard! You wouldn't match me up with that coward!!"

"It does take two to run a kingdom, but my prize is Hyrule. Your usurper king should be back soon." Gannondorf laughed evily, dissapearing before her very eyes.

Midna let out an aggrievated sream, instantly regretting breaking the mirror. "Link, where are you!?"

* * *

"Stupid quest. Stupid Gannondorf. Stupid Link." Ilia mumbled to herself. Why couldn't she go with them? And why a cushy little princess like her??

"No Ilia! She's the leader of Hyrule!!" She reasoned with herself, as she stared out the same castle window. Why did she feel this hostility towards Zelda? Was she… jealous?

_Finally. Mwa ha ha! Zant and Midna?? Engagement?! And Navi has come back! Her reasons will be clear in the next chapter of Twilight!! And will Link make it in time before the Twilight King returns? Or does he have more love issues to deal with? Ha ha ha!!!_


	5. Skullkid

" Link, where are we?" Zelda inquired as they walked through the vine covered trellis of the Sacred Grove.

"About half way to the place where I got the Master Sword." Link smiled to Navi. For some reason, he felt like he had known her from somewhere.

"Yes. This used to be the Lost Woods. And I seem to recall that stallchild's leaved here." Navi beamed, tham turned to the princess. "Princess Zelda, are you sure that you'll be alright? You look alittle pale."

"I'm fine, but thank you." Zelda nodded in response. "Link, how long will it take to get to the 'poe'?"

" Um… about 15 minutes. Right Navi?" Link asked. No answer and a stupid laugh. "..Navi?"

"Link! Over there!" Zelda pointed out to him, a small skull kid smiling goofiliy at the two of them, with said fairy trapped in his lantern.

"Skull kid!" Link shouted. "Give her back!"

"Nya ha ha! After we play a game! Come ons! Follow mes!" The stallchild grinned as he raised his flute to his lips, calling his puppet like minions around them. "See you two at the end!"

And with that, he dissapeared into a pile of leaves as the puppets lunged.

"Zelda, on your right!" Link called out as he stabbed two of the manikkins with his Ordon Sword.

"But what are these things?!" Zelda shouted back as she batted one with her fencing sword, then Link grabbed her hand and took off running.

"Doesn't matter! We need to move!!" Link shouted with the puppets following as he went to find his ancestors best friend.

* * *

"Link, where the hell are you?" Midna sighed, after being locked in her throne room for two hours alone with only that... that poe for company.

"Miss Midna, you're not a fan of this Zant character are you?" Meg asked. "Y'know... the one that Ganondorf's reincarnating?"

"Tck,yeah. I hate him. He's a traitor and is blind to his people." Midna shook her head at the memory.

"Well... what about you and that boy? The 'hero'?" Meg pried, much more comfortable talking to her.

For some reason, Midna kept blushing when she shouted. "If you hurt him I'll kill you myself!!"

"Ah!" Meg screamed, leaving her. So, she has feelings for the Hero of Time? This could prove fruituous to Ganon's cause.

* * *

"Y'know, you kinda remind me of Tatl. Are sure you don't know her?" Skullkid repeated curiously.

"Yes, I'm sure. Would you please set me free now?" Navi bobbed.

"No. After my fairies left me, I need some more company. I haven't seen a forest fairy like you since the whole ocarina incident. And you look so much like Tael and Tatl. They left me because I got power crazy over a mask. Why are you here?" Skullkid explained, but before Navi could reply, she heard her name.

"Naviiiii!!" Someone's voice cut through the quiet air.

"Link?" Navi peered out of the lantern when she saw Link with Zelda in tow.

"Ugh! You again! You already took the sword, and your ancestors took my friends, but I'm not letting you take Tatl!"

"-Navi"

"Navi!" The stallchild shouted as he blared through the flute, tons of puppet creatures overwhelming them.

"Zelda! Light arrows!" Link ordered, as she quickly knocked an arrow which barely missed the imp, but striking the lantern causing it to fall to the forest floor.

"Are you okay Navi?" Link muttered as the now free fairy flew under his hat.

"Thank you Link..."The fairy nestled in his hair as the fight continued.

"Rrrr! You are a mean man!" Skullkid growled as he waddled up to them, halting the onslaught of puppets. "You can take the fairy as long as you get rid of that poe terrorizing the Grove.I think it's near the Temple Door. Good luck, 'hero.'"

And suddenly, everything was quiet.

"N-navi, are you alright?" Zelda asked, much more out of breath than Link.

"Yes, I'm fine, but your highness, are YOU alright? You look exhausted." Navi pointed out in concern.

"Don't worry about me. I'm just a little... tired." She huffed, then stood up. "I'm fine. Let's go."

"Okay then..." Link said reluctantly as they pressed on.

"Oh? The hero!" Amy, the youngest of the poe sisters declared.

"Where's the Master Sword!" Navi flew up to her.

"I would never betray the dark lord like that and give you the sword shard." Amy smirked, swatting away the fairy.

"Shard?" Zelda mimicked Link's thoughts.

"So, I s'pose you'll have to come at me like your ready to kill me!" Amy smiled with confidence she usually never showed.

Link quickly drew his arrows as Zelda did the same, but the poe dodged just as quickly as she swatted Link with her green lantern, hurling him a bit backwards.

"Link!" Zelda shouted, not really accustom to him getting hurt all the time as she fired the light arrow as it hissed through the air and pierced the poe, and it began to disappear.

"Link, hurry! Catch its soul!" Navi screamed.

"Huh?"

"Use a bottle!" Zelda gasped.

"Oh! Right!" Link nodded as he drew a bottle and captured the burning green poe soul.

"Link, look." Zelda pointed as she leaned on his shoulder for support.

" The Master Sword!" Navi squealed. "Sort of."

Link knew what she meant. The hilt of the once marvelous Master Sword clanked on the ground before them.

"This is it?" Link blinked expectantly at the blue hilt as he twirled it in his hands. "So I guess we head to the Fire Temple, Zelda."

"Link... We have a very serious problem." Navi said with a pang of panic in her voice. "It's the princess."

"Huh?" Link wheeled around and gasped. Zelda was collapsed, on the soft forest floor. "She was just leaning on me a minute ago!!"

"Link..." Navi gasped slightly, as she hovered over the princess. "She's not breathing."

_Way to long of a chapter. Tune in next time to see the exciting epic of Link!_


	6. Kisses and Memories

**Sorry for taking to long. ; the ZantXMidna and LinkXZalda in this chapter are almost risque for this fanfic but I don't mind. This fic will be MidnaXLink eventually though. XD Well, enjoy!**

* * *

"What?!" Link shouted, forgetting about his recent battle. "What's wrong!?"

"The power in the Triforce of Wisdom has been completely obliterated, apparently." Navi replied solemnly, then choked when Link's hands clasped around the cheeky little fairy.

"You should have told me she was weak!! I could have done something!" Link shouted while also clasping Zelda's cold hand. "Is she..."

"No she's not dead! Now let go of me!!" Navi gasped for air, then he let her go. "Look, the triforce of Power required a large amount of magic for something big like a resurrection, and it takes a huge amount of magic just to keep a deceased person alive this long."

"So what about the Princess?!" Link repeated, still clenching her almost lifeless hand.

"Of course, you're going to have to put some of your power into her." Navi stated as if it were obvious.

"And how am I supposed to do that?" Link frowned, still panicking over the fainted girl in his arms.

"You idiot hero! Haven't you ever read a fairy tale? You have to kiss her!" Navi shouted.

"...what?!" Link shreiked in pure horror. "Why?!"

"Well, duh, you're the only person containing a perfect shard of the triforce, while Gannondorf is trying to rebuild his and the princess is quickly losing hers, so you have to give her some of your power by kissing her." Navi repeated, getting tired of explaining. "Hurry up before she dies!"

"Yeah, but _kiss _her!!"

"Look, I can name a lot of worse stuff for transmitting energy, so for your options, I'd start now!" The fairy shouted at the top of her lungs. "What is it, your first kiss?! Wait, don't answer that."

"Shut up! I don't see how my ancestor could put up with you." He muttered under his breath, then exhaled lightly. _If its only to save her, than it shouldn't count as a real kiss, right? _He thought to himself, as he stared at the princess in his embrace. "Er..."

"Hurry up. We should be half way to Death Mountain." Navi sighed, "So get on with it."

"You know, I could use a little privacy!" Link shouted, exasperated.

"Fine fine, just _go._" She flew off behind a tree and waited.

"I'm sorry Zelda..." Link muttered under his breath, his face so close to hers his blonde hair was touching her face. He sighed one last time and winced when his lips softly met hers . After a long tender moment, nothing happened.

"Link...?" Zelda murmured against his lips.

"Princess!" Link cried, utterly relieved as he hugged her.

"What are you doing!?" She shouted, as she slapped him across the face. "Why did you kiss me?!"

"Ah, you're back!" Navi gasped. "Come on, lets go."

"But why did he-?" Zelda sputtered, as the said hero helped her stand.

"Are you okay?" Link asked gently, actually trying to make fun of her, but blinked in surprise as she glowed red.

"Fine, let's go." She blushed even harder as they got their bearings and departed from the sacred grove, Skullkid giggling as he watched them the whole way.

* * *

"What?" Gannon stared at the poe.

"Yes! I think she's in love with the Hero of Time!" Meg nodded, as she held up her lantern and cringed.

"M'lord, I was thinking... What if the hero finds all of the shards of the sword, what would become of you?" She asked wearily, instantly regretting asking when she was smacked.

"It's not like the 'hero' could do anything if he did find them all. And if what you say is true, than would he really endanger the life of our little Midna my trying to come here?" He snarled bitterly. "But my recently returned pawn must be dying to see her again, don't you think?"

* * *

"_Hurry up onii-san!"_

What? Midna blinked. Am I dreaming? Obviously I am, she thought to herself. This is when Zant and I were friends. How weird.

"_I'm coming, stop running!"__Young Zant gasped. "If you're the princess of this realm, you can't go running off like that! You could hurt yourself."_

This IS weird. Since when did he care? Oh yeah. Before he knew I would take the throne, Midna sighed at the bittersweet memory.

"_Ha! I'm sure you'll make a great king of the Twili, Zant!" Midna smiled as they sat down._

"_Thank you." He sighed to himself. "But you know, Princess, if I am king I wont be able to see you as much, though."_

"_Really?" She gasped, crestfallen. _

"_Unfortunetly." Zant sighed again, avoiding Midna's eyes. "I'm sure you'll be fine without ,me though."_

"_...maybe If I marry you we could see each other every day!" Midna giggled._

"_What?" Zant blinked in shock._

"...nnn, I said that?" Midna muttered as she woke up from a restless sleep.

"Said what?" Someone asked from behind her.

"Eh? Who's there?" Midna asked then stifled a shriek when she saw whom was speaking. "Zant?!"

"Midna." Zant frowned, half of his locust like mask open. "I thought you'd be happier to see me."

"Well I did kill you!?" She shouted back.

"Yes, but the marvelous thing about my lord is that he can bring me back no matter how many times you or your petty hero kill me." Zant smirked. "And now, I get to rule again!"

"At what cost I wonder." Midna rolled her eyes.

"I'm sure you've heard as I have about ruling the Twili." Zant tried as he walked behind her and placed his bony hands on her shoulders. "Do you remember what you said to me when we were younger?"

"..."

She could tell he smirked as his helmet rolled back revealing his true face. "... 'maybe if I marry yo-'"

"I remember! Shut up! I said that before you were a heartless bastardlike you are now. You said that you would care for the dwellers of the Twili, but that was a lie too!!"

"Don't be like that." The usurper king murmured in her ear when Meg and Gannon strode into the room.

"I see you two are getting reacquainted." Gannondorf laughed.

"What the hell do you want?" Midna growled.

"Just checking in." Meg giggled. 

"Part one of my plan is now underway." Gannon smirked, as he silently left the room.

* * *

**Mwa ha ha! Also, I made up those memories of Midna's so, yeah. I apologize Shigeru Miyamoto for messing with your video game plot line!** **Well please review!**


End file.
